1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video intercom device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, awareness of crime prevention has increased year by year, and requests have increased to realize front door slave units or the like with low cost and easy installation in a single household such as one-room apartments or the like as well as detached houses.
So as to meet the request of the easy installation at such a low cost, a technique is becoming popular where wiring work between devices is unnecessary by using wireless communication. For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-252271, a television intercom device provided with a front door slave unit and a wireless master unit that wirelessly communicates with the front door slave unit is disclosed.